For the Greater Good
by The Zombie 3xecutor
Summary: Given a second chance, I find myself given the tools and knowledge needed to hopefully change a war and save a galaxy from Itself and outside forces. SI/limited gamer fic. Tau equipped force.


In the great expanse of the void, where nothing yearns to be something, a strange anomalous thing happened, for where there was once nothing now existed something. On closer examination that something was revealed to be a someone and that someone was a young Human, with short brown hair, bright blue eyes and a large if a touch chunky build. In front of this figure floated three sets of text: General, Merchant and Politician.

underneath these three words were a short paragraph describing each, what the figure theorised to be, choice. The paragraph described the future of each option, the general would lead their troops to glorious victory either as a government general or as a mercenary leader. The merchant would become a business tycoon and lead worlds through might of coin. And the politician would leader planets and control the population through words and backroom deals with rivals and allies..

Each path started out with everything you would need to start your chosen path, the politician would have blackmail material, political party allies, as well as governmental obligations, the merchant started with a cargo vessel and some starting capital to help with early business deals and stock management. While the general started with a squad, all the necessary equipment and a ship. And this option is what the figure chose. To be a great leader of people, to provide the best he can for his troops and dependents.

 **1st POV**

I didn't even need to think as i selected the general as my fingers touched the word a rush of information surged through my mind, tactics, formations, callsigns and how to run an effective and efficient army. After the information slowed down and eventually stopped i found a new plethora of selections available, this time however the selections included a portrait to go with the words, each one a name for a species that i knew well, Wookie, Rodian, Twi'lek, Human,Kaminoan and Talz, each name had two portraits, one male and one female.

However the majority of the portraits were blacked out, the outline visible but the features block. Even the names of the darkened species had a small lock next to them indicating that I would not be able to select them. Being the only option still available to me I chose to remain human. After which a new window appeared stating that I would receive the wartech of a race, this could be from any known space faring race in the omniverse. Although it stated that I would only choose the universe not the race, that would be selected at random from the available list of races. There was of course star wars, star trek, stargate, warhammer, Gundam. Robotech, Farscape, Mass effect, and Homeworld to name a few of the hundred available. I selected one that would put both myself and my army ahead with superior armour and arms compared to the standard star wars equipment, and that choice was the warhammer verse, with the potential for Titans, space marines, ork WAAAGH's, Tau plasma and speed, Eldar psionics and wraithbone constructs, even tyranids flashed past as an option though that would be hard to work with. In the end it stopped on the Tau, while it would not be my first or favorite choice was good and would work well within the star wars universe, having powerful weapons and strong armour, battle suits like the xv-88 crisis battle suit and the devilfish troop transport that is definitely faster than most of the transports used by the forces of the star wars universe.

With my machines of war chosen, I was surrounded by a bright light before re-appearing within a hanger staring directly into space, turning around to examine the surroundings, I noticed what could only be my spaceship, A Tau Manta, painted in the colours of the galactic republic, with deep blue lines running along the curves to accentuate them, also within the hanger were a full companies worth of fire Warrior combat armour, redesigned for human physiology, each suit coming with a pulse rifle and pulse carbine, to one side there was also a squad of XV15 stealth suits, each waiting to be worn and deployed. Opposite the armour, there was the pair of piranha skimmers and a single devilfish troop transport, however supported on a rack behind the devilfish were the various turrets that could fit onto the chassis of the devilfish.

In front of the Manta stood twelve OOM pilot droids, each bearing the republics mark upon their chassis, awaiting orders. I quickly order them to transport the equipment from around the hanger and load it onto the ship, leaving one of the suits of armour behind for me to change into, next to the suit was a datapad, which after a few moments of playing around with I found to be remarkably similar to a tablet computer. Within the datapad were instructions to proceed to Kamino and receive my company of clone troopers and find out where my unit will be deployed or who we would be attached to.

I could only hope that when I was in the clone wars was a point where I both know what's happening and can help prevent some disasters.

With my armor fully equipped I proceeded to the bridge of the Manta, and ordered the droids to plot a course for Kamino and to organise the the armor and place full sets in the crew quarters, with the orders given we left the hollow asteroid dock for the first and maybe only time and I was greeted by the somewhat familiar effects of hyperspace as we began the journey to Kamino.


End file.
